Rey/Leyendas
thumb|200px|right|La Reina [[Talia Kira de Onderon, durante la Guerra Civil de Onderon.]] Un rey o reina era el líder de un gobierno monárquico. Naboo ha sido gobernado por varios reyes al largo de su historia, como Ars Veruna, Narmele y Jafan. Los wookiees de Kashyyyk también eran liderados por reyes. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Rey Grakchawwaa era el monarca gobernante. El líder de la especie de los zeltron también poseía el título de rey. El rey de la especie de los sith también era conocido como Sith'ari. La figura femenina de la reina ha resaltado más que en el caso de los varones. Reyes y reinas conocidos *Rana Mas Trehalt de Duro (25.180 ABY—24.980 ABY) *Amanoa de Onderon (? ABY–4.000 ABY) *Galia de Onderon (4.000 ABY–? ABY) *Talia Kira de Onderon *Ars Veruna de Naboo (? ABY-32 ABY) *Padmé Amidala de Naboo (32 ABY-24 ABY) *Jamillia de Naboo (24 ABY-20 ABY) *Apailana de Naboo (20 ABY-18 ABY) *Kylantha de Naboo (18 ABY- ? DBY) *Grakchawwaa de Kashyyyk durante las Guerras Clon *Alaric de Thustra (? - 18 ABY) (durante las Guerras Clon) *Marilla de Gascon (durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica) *Denira de Velmor *Leonie de Zeltros *Breha Organa de Alderaan (? ABY-0 ABY) *Urgah de una tribu dulok de Endor (durante the Guerra Civil Galáctica) *Yentuki del Imperio Proliferano *Katuunko de Toydaria Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 4'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' * * * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''End Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * *''Deep Forest'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ackbar's Underwater Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep'' * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' * * * * * *''The Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 15'' *''Star Wars 16'' *''Star Wars 17'' *''Star Wars 18'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' * *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * * * *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' * * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' }} Fuentes *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''The Star Wars 0'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual''}} Véase también *Monarca de Naboo *Reina Madre Categoría:Títulos Categoría:Realeza